


Sailing into Legend

by Femmetac



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Bermuda Triangle, Captain Will Turner, F/M, Jack being Jack, Pirate King Elizabeth Swann, Pirates, Polyamory, There should be a captain in there somewhere, buggery on the high seas, jack sails into port, what happens in the caribbean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femmetac/pseuds/Femmetac
Summary: Post "Dead Men Tell No Tales" ... Jack returns home and ostensibly, chaos ensues. Incorporates some of the young adult novels, weaves in and out of canon. And strangely enough, Jack is a family man.
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, Jack Sparrow/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Jack Sparrow/OC





	Sailing into Legend

_A/N: this is my first foray into fanfic for the Johnny Depp/POTC fandom. I’m pulling from many sources so it will drift in and out of canon. Essentially, I am using some of the background set forth by the young adult novels, as well as the movies, and the stories of Calico Jack (who I FEEL he seems to be loosely based on). The filmmakers list Jack Ward as an inspiration, but reading up on John Rackham, aka Calico Jack has many similarities not only in characterization but episodic moments from the first movie as well. Calico Jack’s demise, for example was to be hung and then gibbeted in Port Royal, Jamaica._ _J More than anything however, this should be a fun read. It will NOT have a conventional couple and there may be some things you find objectionable. This is your warning. This story is not for the faint-hearted. Our dear Jack is anything but monogamous, so you can hardly expect his woman to stay home with her knitting. For further insight into her character, look into the story of Anne Bonny, who was an influence for her, as well as the bluestockings of the time. TYVM_

Cht 1 Captains Morgan and Bartholomew

The Pirates’ Code, as set down by Captains Morgan and Bartholomew, was not only more of a guideline, it was one code of many. That was the overarching pirate code, yet every fleet—nay, every ship—had its own code. As did every pirate. Captain Jack Sparrow, in spite of what some may say, had his own moral compass and code. It did not point true north at all times, it frequently pointed to whatever he desired as well, just like the handy compass that hung at his hip.

And just at the moment, Jack’s compass pointed him home. His gateway to freedom was the sea and the _Pearl_ , but as much as he flew and flitted out to the ends of the earth, he always circled back to the nest. He was not a man to keep to hearth and home, but it still held a certain importance to him as a point of origin and a place of welcome in a darkened world.

“Mr Gibbs!” he growled over his shoulder to his first mate as they gazed out over the starlit sea. “Set the course for Nassau and get those cackhanded curs to snap to.”

“Aye Captain!” Mr Gibbs replied, brightening instantly. Nassau to him meant port, and port meant rum, because of course once again the rum was all gone. Dry as a church they were, and time to _refuel_ in all senses it was.

* * *

Even as Jack Sparrow turned his rudder toward home, back ashore more than a day’s journey away, a woman sat over a crystal sphere, watching his progress and the slow grin spread across his features. Dark waves of hair cascaded over her shoulders and somber eyes crinkled into a smile as she watched the scene through her scrying ball. “So John Teague, you return home at last,” she intoned. “Set out the welcome mats, we shall.”

Waving her hands over the orb, the scene inside clouded over before returning to the clear crystal it was. No evidence of her vision questing remained, but for a fragrant fire crackling in the hearth with scents of rosemary and mugwort. She turned, still nude, in a slow half circle, coming to face the fire and raised her hands again in supplication. “Gracious Calypso, bring him home to hearth. Grant cloudless skies and calmest seas, this I beseech you.” Stooping by the stonework, she picked up a small white stone next to the hearthrug and cupped it in her hands, whispering and imploring the goddess to provide a hasty and safe return for her favorite scoundrel. The stone sprouted claws and legs, antennae and eyes, revealing itself to be a crab which she hastened with to the door and down the stairs. As her children slept soundly in their beds, the woman crossed swiftly to a back door and across the veranda, setting the crab on the ground to scuttle off into the night carrying his mistress’s message.

Anne Morgan Teague lifted her gaze to the wild fullness of the moon and raised her hands once again to the sky, whispering her thanks. She felt the nighttime sea breeze drift across her skin, a warm caress, and thought to the time when her husband would finally return home. Her dreams had been haunting her once again, and for the first time in months she felt secure after visions of Poseidon’s trident being destroyed had her waking in a sheen of sweat gasping for breath. She had seen Barbossa’s death, but Jack’s fate had been unclear until she finally sat down to gaze into her crystal tonight. He was coming home. He was safe, and he was coming home. Her prayers had been answered. In little more than a week her pirate rogue would sail right into port, she thought with a saucy grin…and he would be in desperate need of a bath.


End file.
